


Draco’s Disturbing Discovery

by bloodorangeblackberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Humor/Romance, M/M, Nonsense, switched at birth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodorangeblackberry/pseuds/bloodorangeblackberry
Summary: Eleven years ago, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy brought their darling boy home from St. Mungo's...... or DID they? OR did a BIG mix-up happen at St. Mungo's, as yet undiscovered until now?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Draco’s Disturbing Discovery

Narcissa Malfoy gazed adoringly down at her son. 

“Eleven years ago, we brought you home with us from St. Mungo’s.”

“Happy birthday, my boy.” boomed his father.

A freckle-faced Draco Malfoy smiled and greedily blew out the candles on his birthday cake.

***

Seven months later:

Draco hopped onto the Hogwarts Express for the first time in his life with his best friends Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Let’s be honest, his only friends, but that couldn’t last for long since he would be the wealthiest, most pureblooded young wizard at this new school. If there was anything he had learned from his father, it was to act like you deserve everything.  
The Malfoys are the most superior of any family in the United Kingdom, maybe even the world. The only thing he was worried about was the hair bleaching spell he hadn’t quite mastered yet. It was the same one his mother used on her own hair, and she had been using it on Draco since the minute he started sprouting hair as a baby. It was his duty and privilege to look as much like his father as possible. When Draco was left in charge of it though, his hair got just a little bit darker every day. A little bit…redder. Thankfully his mother had taken care of it this morning so his hair looked just as blonde as either of his parents.

***

A few compartments away a skinny boy with green eyes and messy black hair knocked on one of the train doors.  
“Anyone sitting there? Everywhere else is full.”  
A blond-haired boy with dirt on his nose grinned back. Harry had a great time learning about the wizarding world, chocolate frogs, flying cars, and dragons. He also heard about how Ron was the only member of his family without red hair, and how annoying his twin brothers were, like how they called him “the albino.” Harry had stuck out growing up too.

When the first-years arrived at Hogsmeade, they trekked across the lake in boats and gathered outside the Great Hall. Draco spotted who he’d been looking for and strode over.  
“So it’s true then, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. Well, I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.” The blonde boy to his right sniggered, annoying Draco to no end.  
Ron & Harry continued up the stairs, rolling their eyes.  
Draco couldn’t help but stare as they brushed past him. He had known Harry Potter was going to be at Hogwarts this year, but who was that boy with him? That boy who looked almost exactly like younger photos of Draco’s father, and who had his mother’s nose?

***  
Harry and Ron were enjoying their breakfast the next morning when they were accosted by that bunghole Draco again, his two gargantuan cronies lolling about behind him.  
“Ahhhh, Pottter aaaand Looooongbottom, should you two really even be here? Or did the orphanage kick you out for being soooo ugly?”  
Ron spluttered out his orange juice, cough-laughing. “You’re one to talk Malfoy— and really, you need to work on your insults.”  
It was that albino-looking boy again, the one that looked like father, with mother’s nose.  
“Who do you think YOU are anyway?”  
“I’m Ron Weasley. And don’t you forget it.”  
“Ugh” Draco stuck his nose into the air. “I should have known. ANOTHER Weasley, with your… hand me down robes.” Draco trailed off.

***  
By October, there was no helping it, Draco’s charms weren’t working nearly well enough, and Mother’s work had faded so that Draco’s hair nearly matched the pumpkins decorating the Great Hall. He kept his hat on at all times (even meals), pulled down as far as he could.  
***  
At the Halloween feast Lavender asked, “Did Malfoy dye his hair to match the jack-o-lanterns?”  
“I don’t know,” said Parvati, “but did you hear about Hermione?”  
***  
Ugh, Potter and that Weasel boy had saved the Mud-blood from the troll. Was there no end to the simpering he must endure surrounding those two?  
Malfoy pulled his covers up to his chin and stuffed his head deeper into the pillows.  
***  
Everyone in the overheated Potions classroom had removed their hats to escape from the heat of the simmering Pepperup Potions. Everyone that is, except for Malfoy, who was listening in on a nearby conversation about birthday gifts.  
“Fat chance, my birthday’s in March.” said Ron  
Draco’s head spun around.  
“March? he blurted out.  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione glared at him.  
“What’s it to you?” they said all together, synchronously.  
“Nothing!” The attempt at venom in Draco’s voice was pathetic, he wasn’t used to being so ganged up on like that!  
The three turned back to their potions. But Draco couldn’t keep his mouth shut.  
“It’s just, my birthday’s in March too.”  
“So?” They all said in synchrony again. Draco dropped it after that. But after class he followed them while Crabbe and Goyle went off to dinner. He thought he was being discrete, but he must have been noticed, because suddenly Ron, Harry, and Hermione stopped and spun around so fast that Draco walked straight into them, tripping and falling over, his hat flying off his head across the hallway.  
“AHHHGGGHH!” Everybody yelled. “Who ARE you?”  
“I”m Draco Malfoy!” replied Draco.  
“No you’re not!” yelled Ron. “You look like Fred or George, or Charlie!”  
Draco grabbed his had and stood up. “You mustn’t tell anyone! Not yet at least. When is your birthday, exactly? And where were you born? St. Mungo’s?”

***

It was a weird way to fall in love, and an even stranger way to end a feud between two so-very-different families, but being switched at birth had its benefits. Ron and Draco’s wedding was, unfortunately, followed by the mass murder of most of their friends and family, as well as the rise of the Dark Lord since nobody ever discovered the horcrux sitting on the library shelves of Malfoy Manor. Ron and Draco though, after an appropriate period of mourning and moving to the Bahamas away from all the carnage, lived together happily ever after.


End file.
